Primrose Empath
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Based off of an episode of charmed...Kagome comes across a empathy one night and in a desperate attempt to help him she ends up hurting her self. The gang needs to find a way to save her life before its too late. Is it possible though that the only thing Kagome needs to save herself is herself? Secrets are revealed and true strength is found in this one shot.


**I OWN NOTHING**

**BASED ON AN EPISODE OF CHARMED I WATCHED BUT WITH AN INUYASHA TWIST TO IT**

Kagome didn't know which was worse.

The fact that Inuyasha went to go see Kikyou again or that when she went for walk to clear her head it started raining and now she's lost.

She supposes the latter...

Thankfully it wasn't a severely cold rain and earlier she had changed out of her uniform which consisted of a white blouse and would have been see through at this point. Now she is wearing girls sleeping boxers with a black tank top.

She kept walking hoping to come across familiar territory or at least some shelter she can take refuge in till morning.

Soon she hit a cross road and just as she was about to make a left that would have led her back to the village they were currently staying at a tree mysteriously keeled over and fell in front of her nearly turning her into a pancake.

She shrieked and jumped back, falling backwards and twisting her ankle slightly.

"Kami" she whispered to herself while rubbing her ankle "This night just keeps getting better and better"

At this rate all she would need was a demon to attack her while she was unprotected and she would hit the trifecta!

Mumbling not so innocent things under her breath, she stood up and took the trail that led right hoping maybe the tree falling was a sign that she shouldn't go that way.

To her joy she did see a light and what looked like a cabin. As quickly as she could with her still sore ankle she rushed to the cabin and knocked on the door eagerly.

When there was no response she got confused and tried again "Hello! Is anyone home?"

Once again there was no response so she put her ear to the door and tried to hear movement but there wasn't any of that as well. Taking a chance she opened the door slowly and walked in. The cabin was dimly lit from the flickering fire in the pit. It was light enough that she could move around without bumping into things but not enough that she could make out what anything really was.

"Hello!" she called again trying to figure out if someone lived there

"Close the door. G-go away" a shaky voice said from somewhere. She jumped and turned in a circle trying to pinpoint the location it came from

"Where are you?" she asked after a moment of no luck

"Please go away" the person whimpered and this time she could tell it came from the corner.

Slowly she approached the corner and the closer the got the more she could make out the outline of a body sitting on the floor

"No! Don't, don't come any closer" it cried and by now she could assume by the deep quality to it she was dealing with a man

"Are you hurt?" she asked concerned. This guy sounded like he was in pain.

"My head, it's exploding. The pain, you're letting it in" he told her and it was clear in his voice he wasn't exaggerating his pain. She could almost imagine it just by the sound of his voice.

"What pain?" she questioned confused by what he said then quickly threw a log in the fire allowing it the get bigger so she could see the man. He was young probably in his twenties and was wearing ratty robes. He wasn't at all bad looking at all. He had black hair pulled into a ponytail and dark brown eyes.

"Everyone's pain, from the villages, the trails, the forest. I feel it, I feel all of it." he answered in near hysterics and grabbed his head. curling further into a ball.

"I won't hurt you" Kagome tried to assure assuming he must be crazy

He lifted his head and glared at her weakly "You are hurting me. Your pity. It's like razors inside"

She flinched back a little. How did he know she was feeling pity toward him?

'Must be my eyes. Everyone has told me they can tell what I'm feeling through my eyes' she thought to herself then stepped a little closer trying to reach out to him, "Please..." she stumbled slightly putting a little too much weight on her still tender ankle "I can..." she trailed off when he let out a pained moan

He scrambled further into the corner and grabbed on to his ankle "Ohhh, your ankle. I feel your ankle. All your pain. I can't stand it! Why didn't you go when I asked?"

She stopped shocked not understanding. He could feel others emotions she realized. Sighing to herself she realized she wasn't going to be able to help him considering she knew nothing about this. In fact staying here seems to be hurting him.

"I am sorry" she mumbled "Ill just go"

With that she made her way back out the door making sure to close it and in the rain that had slowed down. She retraced her steps and went down the path that was blocked by the tree by sampling climbing over it.

It wasn't long before she was approached by an irritated hanyou.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? he boomed pissed off beyond belief

She winced at the loudness of his voice "Im sorry?" she tried and tried to walk ahead but stumbled again when he ankle gave out

"-and your hurt" he observed bitterly "Stupid Wench! What if a demon attacked you?"

"Then ide be dead and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now" she snapped annoyed "which right now seems like the better situation!"

He glared not liking hearing that "So what you want to die?"

She sighed "No. I just, I'm really tired and I've been walking for a long time in the rain with a twisted ankle. Can we just go back to the village, assuming that I'm actually headed in that direction"

He took note of her defeated expression and softened his features knowing why she went out by herself. "Yea wench" he muttered then picked her up and headed back to the village.

* * *

The next morning as everyone ate their breakfast Kagome couldn't stop thinking about that man. How much pain he was in and if there was anyway to help him.

"Lady Kagome your very quiet this morning" Miroku observed

"And you've barely touched your food" Sango added

"Probably still pissed at Inuyasha for being a two timer and running to Kikyou last-" Shippo started to comment but was cut off by a bonk to the head from said two timer.

"Is it possible for someone to be able to feel what others are feeling?" Kagome asked suddenly

"What?" everyone asked confused sans Shippo was knocked out

"Well last night I came across a cabin and there was a guy there" she started and ignored the low growl coming from Inuyasha at the mention of a guy "He uh, well he seemed like he was in a lot of pain and kept telling me not to come closer that he could feel the pain coming from me and everywhere else too"

"From what you've just described it seems like you've come across a future empath" Miroku told her remembering his studies

"A what?" she asked confused

"They're mortals who can actually feel what other people feel. It's a rare gift. When they die they often return to earth as empaths. Where they blend into society as Priests, elders, teachers. They use their sensitivity to guide mortals, ease their pain, even heal them." he further explained

Kagome shook her head, "No, I don't think this guy would look at it as a gift. He's one big raw nerve ending. You should've seen how he reacted to my twisted ankle."

Sango decided to cut in remembering being taught about this too "Well, it could be he's rejecting his gift. Fighting the emotions he feels instead of embracing them." she the sighed "It'd be a shame to lose a future empath and all the good he'll do"

Miroku nodded in agreement then as sneakily as possibly let his hand wonder to her rear. However, he was cut off mere inches from his target but a hard slap to the face.

Kagome rolled her eyes before replying "I care less about his afterlife than his current one. I know what it's like to receive a power that you just do not understand."

Inuyasha glared "How about you don't care at all. Its his problem not yours!"

"Inuyasha! What if there's a reason I came across him last night? What if Im meant to help him?" she retorted "Maybe if I go see him again I can make him see reason so he will accept his gift"

"That could work" Miroku helped "Maybe with some guidance he will be able to embrace his destiny"

She nodded and stood up having made up her mind "I'm going to go. Kirara can you give me a ride?" she asked the cat demon who "mewed" in response and transformed.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Sango asked as the two mad their way out the door

"No, this guy can barely deal with one person let alone four, but thank you" Kagome told her then looked at Inuyasha "Don't follow me! Ill be back before lunch"

He grunted and crossed his arms not liking this one bit but did nothing as he watched her leave

"I wouldn't be so mad if I were you" Miroku told him "Its your fault she even came across him"

He glared already knowing that. Its not like he went for a late night rendezvous. He just wanted information on Naraku! Even though it wasn't what he expected. All she did the entire time was try to get him to re-promise going to hell with her. Which he avoided answering very nicely he may add.

He had chosen Kagome a long time ago, he just doesn't know how to tell her so that she'll believe him.

He didn't tell the monk this though all he replied with was a 'feh' and a hop into a large tree waiting for his miko to come back.

* * *

As Kagome approached the door she felt nervous. She really hoped she could help him.

With a sigh she opened the door and immediately found him where she left him last night.

"Hey. It's me again, Kagome. Took a pain reliever for my ankle." she told him trying to lighten the mood. He didn't respond so she continued to talk "The uhh carving on your door says Katashi. Is that your name?" He nodded "What's your last name?"

"Misery" he told her bitterly

"Well, in that case would you like some company?" she tried once again to brighten the situation

He glared at her slightly "That's not funny."

She nodded, "Yeah, neither is your situation."

He looked at her with confusion "Why are you here? Why did you come back? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain?"

She sighed "Katashi, I know what it's like. I know what it's like to have a gift that you can't control, that you never asked for. And living with that is hard, really hard"

"Don't tell me what's hard. You avoided your pain and I feel it" he retorted and she knows he can feel some of her pain for Inuyasha

"Right, then let's talk about the blessings, three words that come with having that gift. I mean, you can't even begin to-"

He cut her off "Words, just empty words. You don't feel them in your heart, I know. You feel fear, panic, 'cause something's coming for you, something you're afraid you can't stop. You also feel hurt and betrayed. Are these the blessings you want me to be thankful for?"

Kagome had tears in her eyes upon hearing this man. He was in so much pain. This wasn't a gift to him he hated it. "I'm sorry"

He laughed humorlessly "Yes, you are. You are sorry. And confused and afraid and it's drowning me alive." he sighed "Can't you see this is not a gift. This is a curse, I am cursed. To feel everything all the time from everyone. I can't go outside that door. Not now, not ever."

She kneeled in front of him "I was sent here to help you and that's what I'm gonna do."

Lately she had learned she could casts spells as a priestess and now was as good a time as any to see if she was powerful enough to cast one that didn't come from an ancient book. Carefully she took his hand and let her spiritual powers flow through her as she said her spell she had secretly wrote in her head on the way over here. "Free the empath release his gift, let his pain be cast adrift."

A pink light poured over both of them then slowly faded away.

"How?" he asked her shocked no longer feeling anything

"Its a long story" she told him with a watery smile

He squeezed her hand "Thank you. You don't know what you just did for me."

She smiled again and pulled her hand back "Don't mention it" with that she stood up and made her way to the door "I'm happy I could help you"

He smiled at her and waved as she climbed back on the cat demon and rode off.

Once she was gone however his smile left his face and he walked out of his cabin only to be greeted by a lost traveler.

"Say son" the traveler said to him "Which way is the village"

Katashi said nothing and only stared at him...

"What's the matter with you boy?" the traveler asked

Katashi smirked "Just wondering what your feeling right now."

The traveler raised an eyebrow in question, "Yeah, whys that?"

Without warning Katashi grabbed the man by his throat and smiled as he turned red and burned. The mans faced blistered and he died instantaneously, Katashi dropped him "Because I cant feel a thing" he answered and walked away

* * *

Naraku stood in his castle waiting for his guest to arrive and was not disappointed

"Naraku" a voice said from the doorway

"Katashi" Naraku returned turning to face him

"I owe you for sending me the Miko. It went down just like you said. Thanks." Katashi told him completely entering the room

Naraku sat down "It did not take much. Just a fallen tree and a convenient call from a certain priestess. Did you make physical contact during the spell?"

Katashi nodded "I could feel the empathic cancer passed out of me and right into her. How did you know that would happen?"

"Its how you got it isn't it? How long does she have?" Naraku asked him getting right down to business

Katashi smirked "She's mortal. She wont be able to fight it like a demon can. I give her a day until the weight of human emotion crushes her. You'll enjoy watching it"

"and Inuyasha will be devastated" Naraku mused "making it so much easier for me to kill him"

"You promised I would get to drag him to hell with me if I helped you!" a pissed off Kikyou said storming into the room "With my reincarnation dead he wont have anymore ties to this world so I can take him"

Naraku looked at her "I lied. I kill the hanyou and if there is any thing left of his body you may have it"

She glared "You bastard! I will take him to hell with me whether you like it or not" she exclaimed then stormed out

He simply chuckled and turned back to Katashi "What is it you'll do now?"

"My only concern is the empath who cursed me. Im going to track him down to get my revenge!" he told him

Naraku simply nodded then dismissed him no longer having a need for the demon

* * *

Kagome returned feeling great, and wet considering it decided to rain again on her way there.

"So?" Inuyasha asked her. Once she returned he was the first one in front of her.

"So, I helped him" she told him

"How?"

"I took it away. He wasn't going to benefit from it. It was a curse to him" she explained

"You took it away?" he asked incredulously "How did you take it away"

She looked down not wanting to tell the truth but knowing he would know if she lied, "I cast a spell"

He gasped enraged "A SPELL? KAEDE TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH THAT SHIT! YOU ARENT READY!"

She glared at him having rage suddenly surge through her "Obviously I am cause it worked!" she screamed back the stormed into the hut.

Inuyasha followed and was about to reply when Kagome suddenly gasped as the same time as Sango. Sango smacked Miroku for touching her rear and Kagome let out a pained cry and grabbed her cheek too.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said nervously not liking the looks of this

"Wha-" she started but cut herself off when she started laughing. Glancing out the door she noticed children tickling each other before they ran off "children laughing?"

"Kagome?" this time Sango spoke up "Are you alright"

Kagome stopped laughing "Umm...I'm not sure? I think-"

"That you got his powers!" Inuyasha finished for her "Nice job Wench"

She glared "I didn't mean too"

"Hold on" Miroku said "How did you get his powers"

Kagome was about to tell him what happened but Inuyasha cut her off explaining to them everything that she told him when she returned.

"Kagome that wasn't wise" Sango commented "What if you hurt yourself?"

"If? She's an empath now! The spell must have backfired, which is why Kaede told you not to cast any without her supervision!" Inuyasha countered

Kagome frowned "Oh, okay, I don't really know how it happened. Alright, all I was trying to do was help." she paused frowning "What is that I'm feeling?" she looked at Miroku "You. You're feeling fear. Spill it."

He looked at her slightly shocked but none the less answered "I-I'm afraid that you're in danger. You weren't meant to receive this gift, you can't handle it."

"I agree Kagome. Having a gift that is not meant for you can be lethal" Sango added

"Lethal?" Inuyasha gulped not liking this "That's it were finding this guy and you are giving it back"

Kagome glared at him "No were not! Maybe I was guided to him for a reason? Maybe I _was_ meant for this gift?"

"But Kagome your not an empath, just a priestess" Sango reminded her

"Right, a priestess who's power comes from her emotions. Alright, look. I-I-I was looking for a power boost to fight Naraku, maybe this is it." she stopped with a groan and grabbed her head "Will you guys please stop being so negative?"

"We didn't say anything" Inuyasha defended

"Yeah, but I can feel all your-" she was cut off by the chair in the corner suddenly exploding. Miroku covered Sango and Inuyasha covered Kagome to make sure they didn't get hurt.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked shocked

Kagome looked at him nervously "I think I did it. It's just all your doubts are screaming in my head. I-I've gotta get control of this."

"No you don't because its not your power" Inuyasha told her "Your giving it back to him"

She didn't have time to argue before Inuyasha already had her over his shoulder and was running in the direction of Katashi's hut following Kiraras scent from earlier.

* * *

They arrived shortly and were shocked to see the body of an old man with a burnt face in front of the hut.

"What happened?" Kagome asked shocked

Inuyasha was too busy sniffing around "Kagome this place reeks of demon"

She looked at him shocked "What? But he seemed so innocent"

Inuyasha sighed "Well it smells like he was a demon. If it wasn't raining last night and earlier I would have scented it sooner"

She gulped "I helped a demon?"

Inuyasha nodded "and it seems like a powerful one too" he glanced at the carcass

"Oh Kami! What if he would have killed me?" she said freaking out with her and Inuyashas worry combined.

"Relax, we'll just go get Sango and Miroku and head back to Kaedes village which isn't too far from here" he said trying to calm her and remain calm himself not wanting to upset her further

She slowly nodded and got on his back so they could fix her mistake.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Sango asked as they made their way to Kaedes village

"Positive, which would explain why the empathic gift didn't kill him" Inuyasha confirmed as they walked not noticing Kagome slowing down little by little

"Why would a demon have that power" Shippo asked confused

"Maybe some cursed him" Miroku guessed

Everyone nodded accepting the idea except Kagome who was slowing down even more the closer they got to the village.

Without realizing it she stopped completely and dropped to her knees holding her head. The emotions of her friends and the people from the village was getting to her

"Kagome?" Shippos voice rang out

"Not now" she begged "I have a headache"

"Why did you stop" Sango asked her

"I'm just trying to escape the emotions, they're-they're-they're everywhere. I can't get away." she told her with tears forming in her eyes as it all became to much. Voices echoed in her head. Some worried, some sad, some angry, some happy, they were all there and it was too much. It hurt so bad.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked her fearing that his previous assumption was correct.

"It's not just you all, I-I-I'm picking up things from other people's huts. They're, these people and they're in my head and they're in my heart and it just hurts." she cried standing up. Inuyasha concerned started to walk towards her but she scrambled backward falling in the process "No, just stay away, Inuyasha, no contact"

Inuyasha just watched helpless as she started to sob. "Kagome we don't want to hurt you. We just want to help" he tried to reason with her

"Just by being here your hurting me! Kami, it is just so hard to concentrate, to even talk, I just want it to go away. I feel like it's gonna-" she was cut off by her book bag exploding and a tree falling down. In response Kagome just cries harder knowing that she's losing control.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and Sango since they were the experts

"Empathic ability. The more she feels, the more powerful she becomes" Miroku told him worriedly "Her own power will destroy her if we don't do something"

Inuyasha huffed then walked over to Kagome picking her up and cradling her ignoring her protests "Alright, this is a gift, we are returning it. It was not meant for you. Come on, we're gonna find this Katashi guy." she started to cry and curl further into him "Shhh I know, were going to fix this"

"Maybe Kaede will have knowledge" Sango tried to help "The village isn't too far away now"

Kagome nodded slightly and let Inuyasha carry her there

* * *

Kaede gasped as they told her the story "Yes I have heard of a cursed demon" she told them

Kagome who was now in the furthest corner away from everyone tried to listen through the pain but was failing

"A empath who was making his way as a priest was the one to do it, Eiji" she continued

"It was probably to save his own life" Inuyasha guessed "My bet is that this Katashi guy is going to want revenge on Eiji"

"I agree, We find him we find Katashi" Miroku put in

"Then Kagome can reverse the spell" Sango concluded

Suddenly Kagome let out a loud cry. Everyone watched in shock as the fire grew and the ceiling caved in slightly. "Make it stop" she begged "Please"

"Where is this guy now" Inuyasha asked urgently

"He's uh, at _the_ place" she told him

"huh" Shippo asked confused

"The place where people go when there not well" she continued not wanting to call it the crude name others do **( I realize there were no mental hospitals at this time but bear with me for the sake of the story)**

"Ohhh, _that_ place" Miroku said understanding "why?"

"He had a breakdown" she told them "Now go before she gets worse"

They nodded and Inuyasha scooped Kagome up once more. They left Shippo and headed toward the priest.

* * *

"Eiji?" they said as they entered the hut with all the mentally unstable people

Sango turned to Kagome "This place is a mine field for you, you should wait outside" she suggested

Kagome shook her head "No, if Katashi comes in I need to be there to reverse the spell."

She nodded and they walked farther into the hut looking for Eiji. A man looking out a window caught there eye and they sat Kagome down in a chair and approached him. Noone notice her grab her head and start crying glancing around.

"Eiji?" Miroku asked as they approached him

"Yes" the man answered "Do I know you?"

"No but we need your help" Sango told him

"I cant help people anymore" he told them sadly

Inuyasha growled "Listen are you the empath that cursed that demon or not?"

The man looked at him shocked "How did you-"

"Are you or not Dammit?" Inuyasha cut him off

He nodded, "I was working as a priest, helping people when it came after me."

"You mean Katashi" Sango told him

He laughed bitterly "Is that what it calls itself? All I know is that its a powerful demon that has been alive for centuries killing for more power. He's timeless, unstoppable"

"But you stopped him, how? " Miroku asked

"When the demon took my throat to kill me, I laid my hands on him as if to heal him" he told them

"and gave him your power" Inuyasha concluded

He nodded, "Yes, I didn't know if I could but I did. I cursed him and myself"

"How did you curse yourself?" Inuyasha asked confused

"I'm staring at eternity on earth with no gift and no reason to be." he answered bitterly

Sango looked him "Well, I can't help you with the eternity part but I can give you a reason to be now." he looked at her confused and she continued "When Kagome met Katashi she thought he was an innocent man and she-"

"She didn't cast as spell!" he cut her off

"Well yea but-"

He turned red in anger and began to yell "I gave up everything to prevent that beast from killing again. If it's free you can't stop it. Nobody can."

Kagome upon feeling his anger started to move the furniture and gripped her head tighter balling her fists in her hair.

As other patients started to get disgruntled it just grew worse. More furniture was moving and being lifted off the ground, things were flying across the room, and glass was shattering. She screamed and cried not knowing how to stop it

Inuyasha ran over to her "Kagome relax"

"I cant" she sobbed "I just cant. All of them, I feel them all and it hurts"

* * *

They made there way back to Kaedes village where Kagome was in the hut all by herself trying to get a handle on everything

"So this Katashi should come after you soon and when he does Kagome can reverse the spell" Inuyasha told Eiji then sitting by Miroku

"There's nothing you can do. When it comes we're all dead." Eiji told them all

Inuyasha scoffed "Not all of us are helpless. I have tetsaiga" he bragged

Eiji sighed "Nothing will help. He is immune to magic of all kind. She wont be able to reverse the spell either"

Miroku was confused "But Kagome spell worked earlier"

"That's because the demon allowed it to work. To its own advantage. You'll find magic useless now." Eiji told him

"Maybe we actually don't need to reverse the spell." Sango spoke up. Everyone looked at her confused so she continued "Well, Kagome's getting hit by emotions, all emotions and her powers are tied to these emotions. So maybe if she can figure out a way to channel them, then she'd be pretty unstoppable herself don't you think?"

Eiji shook his head " From what I've seen your Miko is too far gone. She won't live to see the night."

Inuyasha became pissed off, "That's it!"

"Inuyasha..." Miroku warned

"I am sorry, but this man has experienced the entire rainbow of human emotions and the best he has to give us is self pity? I don't think so." he turned to Eiji "Look, you used this power to stop this demon. Now Kagome has your power. Deal with it and then help us." he growled out "Save her!"

"You love her" Eiji observed

"Yes I do" Inuyasha answered truthfully "And I cant live without her so you better do something unless you want two deaths on your conscious"

Eiji nodded "Come with me"

* * *

They both walked into the hut to try to help Kagome but as soon as they entered she immediately cowered into the corner "No! Go away!"

Eiji didn't listen and stepped closer "I know how you feel. Your instinct is to pull away. Don't. Try to find an inner calm"

Kagome shook her head crying "I can't. The pain."

"You're carrying a cross you were never meant to bear. I'm sorry." he told her

Kagome let out a choked sob "Your sorrow, I can't, I can't take it. Please..."

He sighed "You've been fighting what you feel, that's natural and it's wrong. To find your strength as an empath, you must embrace your emotion. Focus on me, the feelings are ripping you apart because you're fighting them like the demon did. A demon can't handle human emotions, you can."

"I cant" she whispered brokenly

"Focus on him then" Eiji told her pointing to Inuyasha

"Wha-" she asked confused

"Let your feeling for her out" he told Inuyasha "Let her feel the love"

Inuyasha was confused but none the less did as the priest asked and was surprised when Kagome suddenly gasped only not in pain.

"What do you feel?" Eiji asked her

"Spinning into infinity, that headlong spiral that steals your breath and stops your heart." she described "being in love"

"Focus on that" Eiji told her "embrace that emotion then embrace them all" he leaned closer to her "Kagome, take my hand. My power to ease human suffering lay in my hands. That's how I cursed the demon. You must channel the empathic gift into your power."

She slowly took his hand and let him help her up "I cant. I cant control my power"

"Kagome, you can do it. You have a once in a life time opportunity to feel the world's emotions. All it means to be human. The good and the bad. Don't be afraid." he assured her.

She nodded and let him lead her out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku were having a bad time.

Katashi showed up and was in simple words kicking their asses. The priest wasn't lying when he said he was unstoppable.

"Guys Hurry!" Sango yelled out as she threw her boomerang again and missed...again

Katashi suddenly grabbed Miroku by the throat "Just tell me where the empath is and I won't kill you."

"You want him. Come get him." Kagome said calmly standing in front of Eiji and Inuyasha. She lets her power over take her and throws Katashi hard into a tree.

He got back up with a growl "How did you do that?"

"If you want the empath, you're gonna have to go through me." she told him then turned to Inuyasha "Stay back. This is my fight."

He nodded and then she leapt in to the hair kicking Katashi repeatedly making him stumble back. He growled and went to punch her but she blocked everyone skillfully. The others watched in amazement.

She landed a roundhouse kick to his face making him stumble back once more. However, he was quick enough this time to grab her by her throat. Slowly he lifted her into the air with a smirk. She remained expressionless and put her hand on his forearm.

Inuyasha who was about to interfere was stopped by Eiji who simply told him to trust her.

To his astonishment Kagome lifted his hand away from her throat and danged midair due to her own strength. She then did a front flip over his head and kicked him once again which made him fall backwards.

He got up with a smirk "You can't hurt me, Priestess. I can handle your powers."

She smirked in return "What about pain? Human pain."

Her powers flared around her in a pink aura and then entered Katashi. He screamed out as his body started to convulse then finally explode.

The pink aura then floated back into Kagome and she turned to the group with a smile "The voices are gone!" she said happily and hugged Inuyasha who hugged her back relieved.

"So you're not an empath anymore?" Miroku asked to make sure

She shook her head and looked at Eiji "I'm sorry. I was hoping that I could return your gift."

He smiled at her "But you did. It appears I have the ability to understand what people are feeling even without a magic assist."

They all smiled and Sango walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug "You kicked ass"

Kagome giggled "I did, didn't I?"

* * *

Kagome and the gang smiled as they ate there dinner. Keade and Eiji had left a while ago to see if Eiji could become a priest again and she isn't due back till tomorrow evening.

"You know I think I understand why demons want the shikon jewel so much now" Kagome told them

"Why is that?" Sango asked her

"Because having that power boost was such a rush. I kinda miss it" she answered truthfully "though I could do without the pain that came with it"

"How did you kill him?" Sango asked her "Ive been curious"

Kagome smiled at her "Well, it was something that Eiji said to me. Katashi was trying to fight off the feelings of an empath because some demons can not handle human emotion. The truly evil ones"

"So you sent all the emotion inside of you into him" Inuyasha said

She nodded "Yep, carrying the emotional baggage of half of Japan. I forced him to feel and he couldn't take it."

They smiled at her understanding now.

"Though" Miroku started "I would like to know who led you to him"

"Huh?"

"Well I don't think that tree falling in your path was a coincidence. I think someone purposely led you to him so that you would be killed" he explained

Inuyasha frowned "I smelt Naraku on him...and Kikyou"

They gasped at his confession and watched him walk out of the hut sadly

Kagome got up to follow him. She of coarse found him sitting at the base of a tree.

"Are you okay?" she asked him

"Yea" he told her "Its just it sucks that shes working with Naraku"

Kagome nodded "Im sorry"

He looked at her "Don't be. She's not the woman she once was...or maybe she is and I just didn't know her that well"

Kagome sighed and sat down beside him "Maybe, sometimes you think of a person one way and then they do a complete 180 on you"

He nodded "Your not going to do that right?"

Kagome laughed slightly "Inuyasha you have seen every side of me there is. I have no more left"

He laughed too "Same here. In fact your the only one to ever see every part of me"

"Ah, the perks of being stuck with one another for a year" she joked nudging him "I don't know when it happened but somewhere along the way you've become my best friend"

He smiled at her "Your mine too, and what you felt earlier that was real"

Her eyes widened "You mean the uhh-"

"Yea"

"Oh, Well umm," she sputtered not expecting him to be so open about it

"Its okay if you don't feel the same way" he assured her "I can deal with just being your best friend"

She shook her head "Your not, your not just my best friend. I love you too. I have for a long time"

His face lightened and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. She responded eagerly and moaned into the kiss. They didn't part till air became a necessity.

"What are we going to do about Kikyou and Naraku" Kagome asked after a moment of silence

He shrugged "We'll deal with it when we have too. Right now I assume there both really pissed your still alive"

Kagome giggled "Well tough"

Inuyasha chuckled "Yea I guess they didn't realize how stubborn you were"

She playfully slapped his arm "Jerk!"

He laughed and kissed her again. "Yea but I'm your jerk"

She smiled "Promise?"

"If you promise to be mine" he told her

She kissed him softly "I've always been yours"

They stayed next to each other all night talking, kissing, and just enjoying each others company. He almost lost her today and he will be damned if he ever lets her be in that much pain ever again.

**REVIEWWWW**

**GOOD OR BAD?**


End file.
